<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>archnemesis crush by m8rcs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813761">archnemesis crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m8rcs/pseuds/m8rcs'>m8rcs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, College Students NCT Dream, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m8rcs/pseuds/m8rcs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jaemin whines at his bestfriend that this one user keeps killing him whenever he tried to do his tasks, not knowing that it's actually his crush lee jeno who has been enjoying the latter's whining.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno &amp; Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>archnemesis crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Excuse me," A rushing boy says, running through a crowd of bodies trying to not push them aside. Jaemin is now panicking, nothing was in his mind anymore since he actually woke up very late today and nearly missed the bus too. If it's not because of Renjun's loud voice screaming through the phone speaker then Jaemin thought it'll be the end of him. </p><p>Several minutes later, he finally arrived in front of his school's gates. The guard is slowly pushing the gate to close when he hears a scream from Jaemin. The guard was about to nag at him when the boy sprints as fast as he could to his classroom. </p><p>"Damn it," He says, looking at his watch. He's late for 10 minutes now. The first class he has this morning is Mr Kim's class. His teacher is very punctual and strict, he won't let his student easily pass the class if their behaviours are not good. </p><p>Before opening the door, Jaemin sighs and takes a deep breath, fixing his messy hair and clothes and putting a wide smile. He softly opens the door only to be greeted by a stare from his classmates. Lucky for him, there's still no sign of his teacher. So, he immediately walks to Renjun who was busy chatting with other best friends, Jisung and Chenle. </p><p>"Wow, so early huh," Renjun says sarcastically, not even looking at Jaemin who was now sitting beside him. Jaemin tries to pull out his book when the sight of his crush smiling at him stops him. With a shy smile, Jaemin greets his crush and quickly turns his back before Jeno could see redness on his face. </p><p>Lee Jeno, a smart and cute student. He just transferred to this school last year but instantly gains friends. Everyone adores him including Jaemin himself. He never greets the older before unless a simple 'hi'. It might be too cliche for some people but Jaemin really falls in love with Jeno with the first sight. </p><p>Other than being a smart student, Jeno is also one of the basketball players along with Chenle. He usually will use any excuse to go to their tournaments by saying that he wants to cheer for Chenle. But it's not a 100% lying, he is also there to support Chenle but mainly to stare at his crush. </p><p>"Why are you late?" A voice interrupts his thought. Frowning at the question, Jaemin put his head down on the table, gazing at his best friend. "Is it because you were playing among us till late at night?" Renjun frowns, shaking his head when Jaemin grins and nods. </p><p>"I swear to God, Na Jaemin. Do you know what could happen if Mr Kim is actually here?" Jaemin immediately put his finger on Renjun's mouth when the older man wanted to continue his nagging. "Blame your boyfriend then, he's the one who introduced me to that game" Jaemin pouts, pulling out his phone and using his earphones to shut out Renjun's words. </p><p>"This little shit" Renjun curses, pulling out his phone as well to do some nagging to his boyfriend too. These two would be the death of him. He swears he's the only matured one among them. What they didn't realise was that Jeno literally heard everything. Not to be a creep since their voice is pretty loud. </p><p>"I'd rather play this game till I'm old than listening to your naggings 24/7," Jaemin says, poking out his tongue at the older. "Wow, very mature," Renjun says sarcastically, focusing on his phone again. </p><p>Jaemin instantly looks at his phone, trying to find a room that would be best to join when one of his friends told him to create the room himself so they could join. He then immediately created it and sent the codes to one of them, waiting till they joined the room so he could make it public. </p><p>"Guys keep running" Jaemin typed, so all of his friends were running inside the game trying to not get kicked out by the apps for being inactive. Seconds later, the room fills with unknown players and one of the names looks so familiar but Jaemin could not put the pieces together. </p><p>When the game starts, Jaemin is happy to be the crewmate since he actually very very sucks at killing people and pretending as if he was doing the tasks given. The first task he did was at admin, he actually mastered the game now. Usually, it'll take him minutes to swap the damn card but now with only one chance, he can complete the task very well. </p><p>The next one he did was inside the electrical room. He has two tasks there, to fix the wires and the one that you need to stop the buttons at the right time. He actually succeeds in connecting the wires and the arrow was pointing at the top of the cafeteria, but he continues doing the next task. </p><p>He doesn't even realise there's someone entering the electrical room. Jaemin hates doing this task because if he makes a mistake once, he needs to repeat it again. While he was doing the second one, suddenly the person who just came in immediately killed him and went through the vent. </p><p>"Fucking hell" Jaemin cuss out, nearly throw his phone when he realised he needs to do the damn mission again because someone just killed him. "Who tf is this 'ljnsaur' user," Jaemin says frustratedly, gaining a laugh from a small petite boy next to him. Glaring at his best friend, he did the task again and when he was about to finish it, someone finally found his body adding to his frustration. </p><p>The players start asking 'where' and 'who', but no one actually saw the killers at all. Jaemin shook his head, and cuss his crewmates for being dumb when they actually voted out a wrong people. The game then proceeds with a crewmate voted from being so sus in the game. Jaemin finally finished his mission and actually followed the 'ljnsaur' user everywhere they went. </p><p>"Damn ma this one person is so professional. No one even catches him killing someone at all" Jaemin says and shoves the phone to Renjun. The boy nods in agreement when the user once again killed someone and went away using the vent. </p><p>The important thing is they actually missed the way Jeno was smiling and blushing when he heard a compliment coming from Jaemin's mouth. </p><p>The game then ended up with the impostors winning the game. One of them was caught by someone but the user who killed Jaemin was still alive making it easier for them to win. Jaemin then exits the room and creates a new one out of frustration. He texted his friends a new code and he doesn't even realise when the same user is also joining the game. </p><p>Once again, Jaemin was assigned as 'crewmate'. The first task he did was near the reactor. The task was called 'Simon Says' where the players need to follow the instructions on the screen. Jaemin is also good at this one, leaving a grin on his face once he succeeds in doing it. </p><p>He then walks past by the lower engine and electrical room and goes to the cafeteria to do the garbage's task. Too focused on finding a way to go to the bottom, Jaemin doesn't realise that the same user is following behind him. When he was about to pull down the button, it was shown that someone killed him. "What the fuck" Jaemin gasps, surprised at the sudden accident. </p><p>When he realised it was the same 'ljnsaur' user, Jaemin hit his head on the table, frustratedly crying because once again no one saw the accident. He pulls his hair out of frustration, biting his lips trying to stop himself from cursing out loud. Jeno was aware of the scene in front of him and found it hard to suppress his giggles. He actually thinks Jaemin is adorable whenever he kills him. </p><p>It's not like Jeno asked to be impostor, but to see the younger's cute antics, he wouldn't mind being impostor again. "What's wrong?" Renjun asks the boy who keeps banging his head against the table. "This dumbass keeps killing me again" Jaemin frowns, showing the screen again to the small boy who immediately laughs when he sees that Jaemin is dead and the killer is the same one as in the previous game. </p><p>"You really suck at this game. You should be aware of your surroundings, dumbass" Renjun says, shaking his head while still laughing. "Ha ha so funny" Jaemin rolls his eyes and exits the game once again to create a new one. He will keep doing this until this ljnsaur user is not in the same room as him. But little did he know, Jeno would always peek at the codes. </p><p>It was a fifth room he created after the last game and the user is still joining his room. "How the fuck did he keeps entering my room" Jaemin mutters annoyedly. "He might see your name again, that's why he entered the game" Renjun replied, and Jaemin left the game to change his name. </p><p>The next one is still the same. This 'ljnsaur' user is still joining his game, leaving the boy annoyed at that. "What did you change your name to?" Renjun asks when he heard the younger's whines. "Nanaa" Jaemin replied without looking, "What's your previous name?" </p><p>"Nana," Jaemin says, not seeing the look on his best friend's face. "Na Jaemin, you are clearly an idiot. Just press the start game" Renjun says, standing up from his seat and walking to his other friend. Jaemin was confused by the words and shrugged his shoulders. He then did as the boy said. </p><p>In this game now, Jaemin and the 'ljnsaur' are the impostors, making him satisfied that this user won't have a chance to kill him while he was doing his task. He then walks around pretending to do the tasks and at the same time, he kills someone once he feels no one was around. So far, Jaemin could be called a great impostor because he's actually done a very good job for not getting caught. </p><p>One of the players reported the body that they found in the cafeteria. All of them start asking the basic questions and the reporter answers with 'cafeteria' and 'no i don't see anyone'. When he was about to type 'skip' the 'ljnsaur' user beat him and said that they saw Jaemin coming from that way and succeeded at persuading everyone to vote for him. </p><p>"Why is this person trying to kill me?" Jaemin cries at the sudden betrayal. Much to his dismay, everyone actually voted for him. "I swear to God what does this person have against me?" Jaemin whines, tapping his foot frustratingly. His best friend walks back to his seat and stares at the boy weirdly. </p><p>"What is it now?" Renjun asks. Jaemin then slowly raises his head and gazes at the boy. "I was the impostor along with this shit user. They actually betrayed me" Jaemin says, pouting at the boy when his best friend once again laughed at him. "I really think this person has something against you," Renjun says. </p><p>"I swear to God if I find this person in real life, I will not hesitate to do something at them" Jaemin mumbles, but loud enough for Jeno to hear it. He sneakily giggles at the cute boy in front of him. Jeno then thought it'll be a good time to finally approach the younger ones.  </p><p>To be honest, Jeno also has been interested in the boy since his first day. But being the shy boy he is, he always told himself that it'll not be good to approach him too soon. So, he just admired the boy from far. He noticed every time the younger will just stare at him when he was practising for basketball or when he was studying at the library. </p><p>And when the other boy looks away, it'll be Jeno's turn to stare at the cute and smiley boy. Jeno puts his phone on his table and taps the boy's shoulder, making the other one froze at the sudden taps. Jaemin knew who it was, so that's a reason as to why he suddenly can't move. </p><p>"What will you do for me?" Jeno asks once Jaemin turns around to gaze at him. The nervous boy suddenly turns into a confused boy at the sudden question from Jeno. "Huh? What do you mean?" Jaemin says, tilting his head confusedly. </p><p>It took Jeno a lot to stop himself from pinching Jaemin's adorable cheeks. "You said earlier if you find the one who keeps killing you, you'll do something to them," Jeno says, but Jaemin is still confused. So he adds "Na Jaemin, I'm the 'ljnsaur' user" </p><p>At that, Jaemin's mouth is widely open, surprised at the confession from the boy in front of him. Jeno just smiles a crescent smile, but still serious. "You are what?" Jaemin says out loud, earning a bunch of 'shut up' from his classmates. He stands up and bows at them apologising for the sudden interruptions. </p><p>"It's you?" Jaemin whispers offendedly, not believing the truth that he just heard coming from his own crush. Jeno nodded with a smile painted on his face. "But why? Why do you keep killing me?" He frowns, waiting for the answers but the boy in front of him suddenly looks nervous and scratching his head awkwardly. </p><p>"Actually, I've been wanting to talk with you since the first day of my transfer. But I've never got the chance to do so. I'm sorry if I do sound creepy but I was watching from behind and managed to steal the codes. That's why I've been in every room you created" Jeno says, smiling shyly when he saw the younger gapes at the statements. </p><p>Jaemin is now speechless by the confession. He never thought that Jeno is interested in knowing him more. "The reason as to why I keep killing you even though we are both impostors is because of your reaction. It's so adorable and I find it's hard to stop myself from pinching and attacking your cheeks with kisses" Jeno says, eyes widened when he realised his last words. </p><p>Jaemin suddenly froze when he heard that but soon recovered and blushing madly. "I- You know before you start kissing me, you should take me out for dates" Jaemin smirks, suddenly gains a lot of courage by the older's word. </p><p>"Wow, so romantic," Renjun says, sounding very uninterested by the scene unfolding in front of him. Jeno and Jaemin now realise that the entire class have been watching them and suddenly clap when Jeno asks Jaemin out for the date.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i need to do among us one, some part of this based on real life situation HHAHAHAA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>